Crimson Irises and Silver Lining
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: Shadow is America's most wanted criminal. Silver is one of the cops assigned to search for Shadow. Silver catches Shadow, but for some reason, our psychic hero doesn't want to turn Shadow in. Silver knows keeping Shadow from the law means he's putting his job on the line, but who wouldn't fall victim to those mysterious crimson irises? Colab with Silverexorcist. Shadilver
1. A Risky Steal

Hello all! This is my first collab (collaboration, for all you people who don't like shortening words to make life easier :D) with Silverexorcist. I will be writing the first chapter. We hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter One: A Risky Steal~

A lone flyer flew through the busy streets of Station Square. The wind carried the flyer up to a cliff. An ebony hedgehog with red streaks stood at the edge of the cliff, arms folded, looking over the city with blazing crimson eyes. He didn't flinch when the flyer wrapped around his leg.

"Will you stop acting so badass, Shadow?" his cobalt partner-in-crime asked. He sat a few feet away from Shadow; on the grassier part of the cliff.

"How can you expect the most wanted criminal in America to stop acting badass, Sonic?" Shadow replied, turning to face Sonic. "It's in my nature."

The flyer flew off Shadow's leg. Sonic managed to grab the piece of paper. He began to read it aloud.

"America's most wanted criminal: Shadow the hedgehog. Wanted dead or alive. Whoever finds him and turns him in will be generously rewarded." He looked at Shadow, his emerald eyes flashed with anger. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

Shadow smirked. "They don't know about you because you do behind the scene work."

Sonic relaxed. "Right." He smiled. "So what are we going to do today? Rob the bank? Steal rare gems from the museum?"

"We're going to the police station."

Sonic frowned. "Uh, maybe all this stealing and running from the cops has finally got to your head, Shadow. We don't want to be near the cops."

"They fished this large rock out of the lake the other day," Shadow said.

"Yeah, and?" Sonic said impatiently. He hated when Shadow left him hanging like this.

"They think it's filled with rare, priceless gems," Shadow continued. "The rock is currently at the police station."

Sonic stood up. "Let's get moving, then!"

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

Shadow and Sonic stood outside the police station.

"You look awesome, Shadow!" Sonic whispered.

Shadow had died his fur a navy blue, completely concealing his red streaks. He wore icy blue contacts.

"Shut up," Shadow mumbled as they quickly slipped inside the building.

Sonic walked up to the information desk.

"May I help you?" the woman sitting behind the desk asked. She had long, wavy black hair and baby blue eyes.

"Yes," Sonic said. He sighed loudly. "My friend was arrested a few days ago, and I was wondering if I could see him?"

"What's his name?"

"Alex Painter."

Sonic watched as the woman typed the name into the computer. He noticed her nametag.

_Diana,_ Sonic thought. _What a beautiful name for someone who's so naïve…_

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

Shadow crawled through the air ducts, looking into different rooms through air vents. One particular conversation made him stop his search and listen in. A man with broad shoulders and a stern face was pacing in front of group composed of both Mobians and humans.

The man halted his pacing and faced the group. "You have been hand-picked to search for this hedgehog!" He held up a flyer.

Shadow smirked. _Awesome! _He thought. _I have group of patrol officers looking for me now!_

He continued past the vent cover. After a few minutes he reached another vent cover. He peered through the opening, and smiled at what he saw. The rock was sitting on a large, marble pedestal, located in the middle a plain, blue tiled room.

Shadow was always one to travel light, but Sonic insisted that he bring at least a backpack with him for this mission. Shadow had to admit that his partner did have good intentions; if Shadow hadn't brought a backpack with him, he probably would've dropped something by now, which would've gotten one, if not all of the officers' attention.

Shadow placed the backpack down beside him. He pulled out a bottle of hairspray and a small, clear-colored device.

"First," Shadow whispered, "removing the vent cover."

Shadow had to be strong and swift. He raised his hands and quickly brought them back down on the cover. Shadow grabbed the cover, maneuvering it until he was able to pull it through the hole and placed it beside him. Next, he dropped the clear device to the floor. He silently counted to three before slowly poking his head through the vent hole. He smirked when he saw the red light was no longer flashing on any of the surveillance cameras. He then grabbed the hair spray, spraying the room with it.

_I knew it, _Shadow thought when rays of red light appeared, surrounding the rock. _They're always thinking two steps ahead. That's too bad; I'm always thinking three steps ahead._

He pulled out a black square-shaped device; similar to the clear one, and dropped it into the room. It landed a few feet away from the pedestal. A low beep came from the black box; the security lasers disappearing seconds later.

How does Shadow get his hands on such high-tech devices, you ask? The ebony hedgehog had his sources.

Shadow quickly pulled a bundle of rope out of the backpack. He looked at the door impatiently. _Where is he?_ Shadow thought, frowning.

Just then, the door opened. Sonic slipped in, quietly closing the door behind him. He jogged up to the pedestal, and looked up at Shadow.

"Throw me the rope," Sonic whispered.

After receiving the rope, Sonic quickly tied several knots around the rock. He quickly grabbed the clear and black devices off the floor, before grabbing onto the rope, giving Shadow a thump's up.

In a matter of minutes, the Sonic joined Shadow in the air duct.

Sonic looked at Shadow, a crazy grin on the cobalt's face. "We did it!"

Shadow nodded. "Yes, we did."

"How are we going to get out?"

"One of the vents I passed lead to the outside of the building," Shadow replied, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Follow me."

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

The two hedgehogs stopped at the lobby of their hideout after their successful mission. Said hideout was an abandoned hotel. Shadow looked at the rock.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Shadow asked.

Sonic looked at Shadow. "Sure," he said. "If, you know, I knew how to break it."

"What do you mean? You just grab something heavy, and hit it, right?"

Sonic could sense the uncertainty in Shadow's voice. "Something heavy?"

"Yeah. Like a brick or something."

Sonic nodded, running outside to grab a brick from the small garden outside the hotel. Sonic came back, holding a large beige-colored brick. He flung the brick at the rock with all the strength his arm could muster. The brick hit the rock, and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Shadow inspected the rock. "Damn! Not even a dent! How the fuck do you break this thing?""You can't," Sonic said. "You want to know why you can't break it?"

Shadow stared at Sonic. "Why?"

Sonic rested his foot on the rock, pointing his index finger towards the ceiling. "It's a rock from space!"

Shadow put his head in his hands, and sighed deeply. _Why is he my partner again?_ His ears twitched when he heard a cracking noise.

Sonic quickly pulled his foot back. Both hedgehogs watched as the rock split in half.

"So," Shadow said, admiring the many colors and variety of gems, "if it's a space rock and you broke it; does that make you an alien?"

"No!" Sonic snapped, glaring at Shadow.

"Calm down," Shadow said, smirking. "It was just a joke!"

Sonic sighed. "Now what? We got the rock to break. What's next?"

"We take it to the Jewel Hunters," Shadow replied. "Knuckles and Rouge know a good deal when they see it."

* * *

Again, we hope you guys enjoy this story. I am signing off until chapter three. Please review, and enjoy Silverexorcist's next chapter!


	2. Silver Joins the Party

**Hi! This is Silverexorcist and I'll be doing this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

~Chapter Two: Silver Joins the Party~

Silver leaned back in his reclining chair and watched his co-workers scurry about the office. He snorted at the frantic workings of the other mobians and humans and closed his eyes. Most of his co-workers were currently brown nosing their Commander into giving them a spot on the hunting team for America's Most Wanted Criminal. The albino knew if the Commander wanted them on the team it would be based purely on their record. The more they were successful in other easier tasks, the better the chance you had on getting on the team.

The other co-workers were currently studying the large gem he had found in the lake. Yes, the gem _he_ found, but Jet took the glory _again_. Damn hawk, they wouldn't have been able to get the damn thing out of the lake without his help in the first place.

Silver slightly opens his eyes and glares at the green hawk across from his office. Jet was currently happily chatting to his girlfriend, Wave. _He's probably gloating about how__** he**__ found the gem and how __**he**__ fished it out of the lake._ Silver thought sarcastically to himself.

A sudden idea occurs to the albino hedgehog as he saw a small fox kit named Tails run around the office; he was providing the police station workers refreshments and sandwiches. Tails was a good kid; he wanted to work at the police station when he was older and, since he was still in high school, helped around the office from time to time.

After making sure no one was looking, Silver pointed his hand at the golden kit and started to glow a bluish green coloring. One of the refreshments on Tails' plate quickly rose to the ceiling and glided over to Jet and Wave. The glass filled with lemonade stopped over the green hawk's head and Silver made one last look around the office for any interested watchers. Seeing no one, he quickly dumps the yellow liquid on top of the self-proclaimed 'cool' hawk.

After dumping the contents of the glass on top of the green hawk, Silver quickly threw the empty glass away into a nearby trash can. He relaxes in his chair once more and closes his eyes. When the yelp of the other reached the albino's ears he didn't let any emotion enter his face. Instead, if you were looking close enough and knew what to look for, pure satisfaction was seen throughout his body.

_"Silver!"_ and the green hawk storms over to said hedgehog's office. "You did that on _purpose! _Just because _I _found that gem and _you're_ the one who's jealous!"

Silver's only reply was a soft snore; he had done this to even further his act of slumbering in his chair.

"I know you're acting Silver, now get up." Jet says, smacking the 'sleeping' hedgehog in the back of his head.

The albino hedgehog's eyebrow twitched and he cracked his golden eyes open to glare at the green hawk in front of him. "What do you want this time Jet? Did I win some prize while I was sleeping and you want to take that away too?" Silver commented, even furthering with his act of slumbering in his chair.

Jet smirked… how he could smirk with a beak in the first place puzzled Silver, but the green hawk did anyways. "You wish hedgehog."

Golden eyes looked the green hawk up and down, admiring the work he had done with the lemonade. "Why are you wet? Is that… is that ahhh…"

Jet blushes, "No, it's not _that_!"

Silver rolls his eyes and asks in a monotone voice, "Then what is it?"

As if the hawk couldn't get any worse, he sniffs his green feathers. "Hmmm, smells like lemonade."

The albino couldn't help himself again and rolls his eyes at the idiotic bird.

_"Silver!"_ Jet whips around at the sudden booming voice and stands in the military stance as his boss walked through door. The Commander walks into Silver's office and the albino hedgehog didn't so much as flinch at the sudden appearance. Actually, the psychic hedgehog was waiting for the large human to walk through his door. "Come with me Silver."

The albino couldn't help but smirk at the gawking the green hawk was currently giving him as he walked through the doorway with the Commander. "What is it Commander?" Silver asks, once the both of them were out of earshot of anyone.

"I already told you that you would be on the search for America's Most Wanted Criminal right?" A nod, "Well, two new things have occurred since then."

"Like what?"

"The gem that was found in the lake was just stolen and I bet you can guess who." An eye roll from the Commander.

"Shadow…"

"Correct, he may have stolen the gem right from under us, but he missed one of the cameras and it caught him in action… if you're wondering why the alarm wasn't immediately raised it's because… Jim's girlfriend visited him again and… they had a little fun again…"

Silver didn't know whether to turn green or blush, so instead he blushed but looked purely disgusted at the same time. "Ahhh and the other thing?"

"It is most likely that Shadow knows we are coming after him and so I'm going to give you a special position in the search quad." They had reached the Commander's office and the large human motioned for the smaller mobian to go in first. Silver walked in and sat down at one of the metal chairs in front of the Commander's chair. After he sat down the Commander continued on what he was saying before. "I want you to go in solo and get close to Shadow and his crew. Show him your powers and he'll be very interested with them since his main criminal acts are stealing."

Silver cutely cocked his head to the side, "Join his crew sir?"

A nod from the multi colored eyed human, "Yes, the best way to find him would to be his competition."

"His competition? How would that work Sir? Wouldn't he come after and try to kill me instead?"

The human smirked, "Preciously Silver, he would come after _you_. When he comes after the jewel you stole tell him you always wanted to join his team. Then use the jewel as a bargaining chip; your powers would just be extra help to your cause."

The albino hedgehog thinks it over for a couple moments and nods his head in agreement. "Only one problem Sir, what gem would I steal that would catch his attention?"

The Commander reaches into the top drawer of his desk and pulls out a flyer. On the front it showed a small heart shaped blue jewel. "This Silver is the Ocean Heart Diamond. This diamond is the only one in the world with this blue coloring and it's shaped as a heart, making it a priceless artifact."

The albino hedgehog points to the gem on the flyer, "And I'll be stealing this?"

The other nods, "It's being presented at the museum until Monday; so I want you to get started as soon as you can. When you steal the gem I'll do my part to get the news everywhere. However, once that is done Silver you'll be on your own from then on out."

"Yes Sir!" Silver gets up from his chair and gives his superior a salute. He walks to the door and once he gets to the doorway he turns back around. "I'll be stealing it tonight Sir; so make sure the security is down for me tonight." The albino receives a grunt in reply and he walks out to the building to get started on his mission.

*Crimson Irises and Silver Lining*

The Commander kept his promise of keeping security down, but that didn't stop Silver from getting lost in the air ducts. So far his mission was a complete failure. The albino hedgehog was about to blow gasket when he passed the kitchen for the fifth time in the air vents.

_I really should have studied the map more before I left… Oh well, too late to back out now. Maybe… this way._ The hedgehog was about to scream in joy when he finally saw the showcase containing the blue jewel. He only just stopped himself when he remembered he was supposed to be quiet when stealing a priceless jewel, else he would be found out.

Silver took out his screw driver and slowly removed the vent door. He sprayed the surrounding air with a special spray given to him by the Commander to detect invisible lasers and alarms. Many small red lights crisscrossed the area by the gem and Silver picked out a route to slide the gem out.

He found a good route and he started to glow a bluish green color. He pointed his hand at the gem and it too started to glow the same coloring. The albino carefully navigated the blue gem around the red lights and almost yelped when a new laser activated right above the traveling gem. The jewel scooted around that one too and was brought into the waiting hands of Silver the Hedgehog.

"I did it!" Silver whispered out in relief.

The albino jumped when clapping came from behind him. "Thanks for doing my work shorty; now, give me my gem."

Silver turned his head around and found burning crimson irises locked on his form. "Shadow…"

The other hedgehog smirks.

* * *

**Silverexorcist everyone! Hello and thank you for reading this story so far!**

**Shadow:**** (Humming the mission impossible theme song and doing awkward punches and kicks while he sneaks around the room)**

**Silver?**

**Silver: ****Yeah?**

**I think Shadow has gone insane…**

**Silver:**** Yeah…**

**Shadow:**** (Turns around and glares at us) Not. A. Word.**

**Silver and I:**** (We both nod)**

**Shadow:**** (Goes back to what he was doing before)**

**Ahhh, Read and Review please everyone?**


	3. The New Recruit?

Hello! Silverexorcist and I are glad you all are enjoying our story!

* * *

~Chapter Three: The New Recruit?~

Shadow slowly walked towards the silver hedgehog. "I'm actually glad you stole this gem! It saves me the trouble of stealing it myself. Now hand it over!"

Silver quickly backed away from Shadow. The silver hedgehog yelped when he fell through the open vent hole. Silver managed to grab the edge of the vent opening, holding the diamond in the other. Silver cried out in pain when Shadow stomped on his hand.

Silver held the diamond above him using his telekinesis, making sure to keep it out of the ebony hedgehog's reach, while grabbing the ledge with his other hand.

Silver felt a cool breeze and noticed a blue blur fly above him. He frowned when he felt the diamond was no longer in his psychic grasp. He craned his head to see a cobalt hedgehog gazing at his reflection in the blue gem, his emerald eyes widening at the gem's beauty.

"We thank you for your kind donation!" Sonic exclaimed, smirking at Silver.

Shadow and Sonic were about to leave, but stopped when Silver called out to them.

"Wait!" Silver cried, running up to the two other hedgehogs. "I need to ask you something."

Sonic turned around. Silver noticed how the cobalt hedgehog tensed, how his grip around the blue gem tightened.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"I was wondering if I could join your team?" Silver asked, looking at the ground to avoid Shadow's death glare.

"In your dreams, psychic boy!" Shadow retorted, turning to walk away. He frowned when Sonic grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Shadow," Sonic whispered, "it might actually be a good idea to let him join us."

"We don't need him!" Shadow whispered back.

"His powers might really come in handy."

"We don't need him and his stupid powers!"

"It took him two seconds to steal this gem! He did in two seconds what we would have to do in twenty minutes!"

"So," Shadow said, "what you're saying is that we should let him join our team; increasing the risk of us getting caught, _just_ because he can complete theft missions faster than us?"

Sonic nodded. "Pretty much."

Shadow sighed. He looked at Silver. "You really want to join us?"

Silver nodded. "Yes!"

"Fine. But remember this: if you give police any details about us, I will personally make sure you will never see the light of day again."

It wasn't Shadow's menacing glare that scared Silver. It was the icy tone of voice the ebony hedgehog was using that freaked the silver hedgehog out.

"O-okay," Silver said, forcing a weak smile.

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

"This is our hideout," Sonic said.

Silver looked around. _A rundown movie theater? Why haven't they been ratted out yet? This theater is only a few blocks away from the police station. Unless…_ Silver looked at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic was wearing a ridiculous grin while Shadow had his arms folded, staring emotionlessly at the abandoned movie theater in front of them. _Unless this isn't their real hideout. Figures. They won't show me their real hideout until I prove to them that I can be trusted with their secrets._

"Come on!" Sonic exclaimed, grabbing Silver's arm. "I'll show you around!"

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

"Well," Sonic said, rubbing his head sheepishly, "we only have the lobby decorated. We were planning on moving to a different location, so we didn't bother fixing up the other rooms."

The lobby had dark red carpeting and chocolate brown walls. The equipment and counters were polished. They looked like they've never been used.

"This is nice," Silver mumbled.

"I know it's not much," Sonic said, "but it doesn't really matter to us since we're constantly moving around."

"Where do you sleep?"

"On the floor or on one of the seats in the theater rooms." Sonic smiled. "We usually prefer the floor over the seats. Less chance of waking up sore."

Silver nodded. He felt that he was being watched, and turned to see Shadow staring at him. _His partner-in-crime seems to be more talkative than he is, _Silver thought. He was about to attempt to talk to the ebony hedgehog, but Sonic grabbed his arm.

"I almost forgot to ask for your name," Sonic said. "My name's Sonic." He jerked his thumb towards Shadow. "Mr. Anti-social over there is Shadow."

_I don't think I need to change my name while I'm with them, _Silver thought. "My name's Silver," he replied.

Sonic turned to Shadow. "What are we going to do about the diamond?"

Shadow smirked. "Follow me."

Sonic nodded.

Shadow turned around when he heard an extra pair of footsteps. He glared at Silver. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going with you," Silver replied, frowning.

"No you're not. You're staying right here."

Silver groaned in frustration as he watched Shadow and Sonic leave. _Well, I might as well do some detective work while they're gone._

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

Silver searched the whole theater. His search resulted in finding nothing that could confirm questionable crimes that Shadow committed; however, finding nothing also confirmed his suspicions on the theater not being Shadow's real hideout.

He sighed, and sat on the floor, resting his head against the counter. There wasn't really much to do here. Boredom consumed Silver as he stared at the ceiling. He would start to fall asleep, then jerk himself awake. After the fifth time of this, Silver finally gave in, feeling the heaviness of his eyelids as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! …I really am running out of ideas on what to put here. ^_^'

Blaze: You could do what Silverexorcist does, and chat with us at the end of each chapter.

I could, if Sonic and the others cared about me. T_T

Blaze: I'll tell Silver to come chat with you, if you tell me when I'm going to be in the story. I normally don't ask, but this story seems really interesting!

Um, maybe in the next chapter. If not, then you'll definitely be in chapter five.

Blaze: *nods before running off to find Silver*

Reviews please?


	4. The Naive Detective

~Chapter Four: The Naïve Detective~

The ebony hedgehog hears the groan from their newest recruit and couldn't help the grin that forms on his face. He looks down at the blue diamond in his grasp and remembers the scene from the museum.

Shadow and his partner Sonic had noticed the lack of security that night and formed their plan on stealing the priceless blue diamond stationed there. As usual the duo had found the air ventilation system and had gotten through without a fault. Upon arriving he was surprised as he witnessed another hedgehog stealing his jewel right from under him. The albino's white pelt had started to glow a bluish green and as he watched the Ocean Heart Diamond landed in the other's outstretched hands.

Shadow was more than impressed with the younger hedgehog's performance and couldn't help the sudden interest in the telekinetic powers. He was a thief; it was only natural that he would want a power that would allow him to steal objects without leaving any kind of evidence around. The albino also catches his interest in a different way as the younger hedgehog was unconsciously giving him a delicious view of his back side.

The ebony hedgehog is then nudged by his partner; bringing him out of his thoughts. "So, what do you think of the new guy?"

Shadow hmphs and says, "His powers will come in handy, but I don't entirely trust him."

Sonic nods, "Yeah, I don't trust that innocent face of his…"

The ebony hedgehog turns his bright ruby eyes away from the jewel in his hand and looks at the other hedgehog. He carelessly throws it to the cobalt hedgehog and only with Sonic's fast reflexes was he able to catch it. "Put it with the others, will ya."

"Fine… you damn slave driver…" And he disappears in a blur of blue.

Shadow rolls his eyes and turns around. He strides back to where their new recruit was at and saw him out cold on the floor. _Is he really sleeping?_ The ebony hedgehog sweat drops at how naïve the albino hedgehog was. He sat down next to him and took a closer look at the newbie.

Sonic was right when he said the kid had an innocent face. Silver's face the essence of innocence and looked very childish. He could just look like this because he was asleep but fact he was _sleeping_ was all the proof Shadow needed. He was just about to leave when Silver suddenly shifted over and rested his head on Shadow's shoulder.

The ebony hedgehog grew angry at the close contact and shoved the other off him… or he would have done that if his heart hadn't started to race in his chest and a small red blush formed on his tan muzzle._ What is this?_ To make it even worse the young albino nuzzles into his chest fur. The ebony hedgehog frowned when he felt something warm and wet on his chest fur. He looked down to see a long trail of saliva leaking from Silver's half-open mouth.

Shadow roughly shoved Silver to the floor.

Silver's eyes shot open. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his now rug-burned back.

Shadow abruptly stood up, examining his chest fur. "Fuck! Now I have to burn it!"

Sonic ran into the lobby. "What happened?" the cobalt hedgehog asked. He frowned when he noticed his team. Silver held his back, a stray tear escaping his eyes; slowly descending his muzzle. Shadow was staring at his chest fur, a look of pure disgust plastered on his face. The cobalt hedgehog sweat drops at the awkward situation. "I'm not even going to ask…"

"But you already did," Silver points out still on the floor.

"Shut up! No I didn't," and he runs out of the theater.

Silver sweat drops this time and yelps when he is roughly grabbed by his chest fur. His amber eyes lock onto blazing ruby and he resists the urge to whimper when the aggressive hedgehog growls at him. "What do you think you were doing?"

Despite the situation he was in Silver growled right back. "How can I help something like _that_?" Then a thought occurred to him and a sly grin forms on his muzzle, "What were you doing there in the first place?"

Shadow knew he was cornered and dropped the albino back on the floor. Silver lets out another 'ow' at the rough treatment and rubs his sore backside. Shadow's anger fizzled out at the… cute performance the albino was doing. A small tear ran Silver's face again and his face was pinched in embarrassment. To make it even worse a small red blush had formed on his muzzle.

The ebony hedgehog's attention was driven away from the albino on the floor to a sudden bang at the front entrance. "Shadow!"

Said hedgehog turned and found a very pissed off purple cat. She was wearing her usual purple coat and white pants; her long tail twitched behind her in anger. "What wrong Blaze?"

The female cat walks down the aisle and gives the albino hedgehog on the floor a single glace before turning to the black and red hedgehog. "Mephiles wants to talk to you… Scourge was there as well and challenged you and Sonic to a race… again."

"Well you can tell the both of them to fuck off," Shadow huffs.

Blaze crosses her arms across her chest, "You tell them yourself. I'm not your messenger." She looks at the now confused Silver. By now he had gotten up from the floor and was standing to the right of Shadow. "Or you could get the newbie to do it."

Silver's ears perk as he realized it was himself that the female cat had mentioned. "I'll do it!" He said eagerly and it seemed to disappear as something occurred to him, "Whatever it is that I'll be doing."

Both Shadow and Blaze sweat drop at the young hedgehog and Shadow gives his answer to the issue. "No, I won't allow someone like… him go to Mephiles and Scourge alone."

Blaze blinks and nods her head in agreement, "I have to agree with you. I just never would have imaged that you would let someone like him join."

Silver still didn't know what the two of them were talking about but got defensive anyway. "Hey! What do mean letting someone like me join?"

The ebony hedgehog and lavender cat look at each other and at the same time say, "Naïve idiot."

The albino's entire face turns red; whether it was from anger or embarrassment we'll never know. "Well, since you two are so high and mighty what are you going to do then?"

The albino hedgehog gulps as a devilish smirk forms on his new boss's tan muzzle. "Oh, you'll be going Silver, but I'll be coming with."

"With that issue settled, where's Sonic?" Blaze looks for around the empty theater for the hyper blue hedgehog and comes up with nothing.

Shadow sighs and rolls his eyes, "He's probably where he usually is."

"At the nearest chilidog stand?" and Shadow gives a nod in agreement, "I better find him before the authorities arrest him again for stealing chilidogs." She turns on her heel and walks back out, the doors slamming behind her.

Silvers turns to the antisocial hedgehog beside him, "Who's Mephiles and Scourge?"

Shadow crosses his arms and looks at the naïve hedgehog, "Mephiles was my first partner; we had a fallout a couple years ago when he wanted to become the leader of our gang. Scourge is his only member and Sonic's half-brother."

"Sonic has a brother?"

The ebony hedgehog nods, "Yes and they're complete opposites in almost everything. The only things they share are the same dad, they're damn talkative personalities and cocky attitudes."

"What do they want then?"

"I have a pretty good idea… Follow me, you're about to walk into hell newbie." Silver yelps as he's pulled away through the theater doors and out into the dark streets of Station Square.

*Crimson Irises and Silver Lining*

Silver and Shadow meet the other two hedgehogs at the usual meeting place between the two gangs. Behind an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city stood a Shadow lookalike and green hedgehog.

"What do you want Mephiles?" Shadow shouts as he strides over to the other two hedgehogs. Silver followed closely behind him like a loyal puppy.

They stop in front of the duo and Mephiles locks eyes with the ebony hedgehog. "We heard about the telekinetic hedgehog who stole the Ocean Heart Diamond tonight and figured you had something to do with it."

The albino hedgehog pokes his partner and says, "Ahhh, Shadow he doesn't have a mouth."

Shadow resists the urge to groan at the other and Mephiles finally notices the ebony hedgehog's companion. "How nice of you to bring said hedgehog along with you Shadow. Now this will be so much easier for us."

A sudden gust of wind blows past Silver and he yelps as he was grabbed from behind. "Yeah baby, ditch this emo hedgehog and come party with us instead." The poor albino yelps again as his still sore backend is squeezed.

Jealousy surged through Shadow as he saw Silver being molested by Scourge but Mephiles spoke up before he could kick the green hedgehog's ass. "Scourge you do know that he's a guy right?"

"He is?" Scourge looks more closely at the hedgehog in his grasp and notices the lack of clothing and other essential parts. He shrugs, "Oh well, I go both ways." And the green hedgehog turns Silver around and goes in to give the other a kiss.

* * *

Hello! Sonadowlover121 here! Sorry guys! Silverexorcist couldn't make the end author notes. She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry, and she'll see you all in chapter six!


	5. The Rookie Makes his First Steal

Hello everyone! Sonadowlover here with chapter five of Crimson Irises and Silver Lining! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

~Chapter Five: The Rookie Makes his First Steal~

Silver roughly pushes Scourge off him.

"Don't _ever_ kiss me again!" Silver exclaimed, wiping off his lips.

"Aw, baby you don't understand!" Scourge said, smirking. "Once you go green, you never go back!" After receiving a death glare from Silver, he laughed. "Hey Shadow, you should let the shrimp race!"

"Why would he want to race with you, Scourge?" Shadow asked.

The smirk on Scourge's face disappeared. The green hedgehog glared at Shadow.

"Anyway," Mephiles said, "I was hoping you'd want to open negotiations regarding your new team member."

"You don't have much to offer," Shadow replied, smirking.

"Oh?" He pulled out a shining red gem from his quills.

Shadow's eyes widened. "No way," he whispered.

"Surprised? It's the Flaming Crimson Diamond. It's the rare and only sister gem to the Ocean Heart Diamond." Mephiles held the gem in front of Shadow, waving it back and forth in a taunting kind of manner. "Legends say the diamond was found on a century-year-old battlefield. Many people believe the diamond was dyed red from all the bloodshed." He looked at Shadow with his reptile-like eyes. "It can be yours… if you're willing to give us the hedgehog."

Shadow looked at the gem, waving slowly back and forth.

"Pass," Shadow said.

Mephiles pulled the diamond back. "Suit yourself," was all he said.

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

It was a quiet walk back to the movie theater. Silver followed Shadow, having to jog to keep up with the ebony hedgehog's quick pace.

"Hey, Shadow?" Silver finally asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you trade me for the diamond?"

"I realized you were the better deal," Shadow replied. "Why be stuck with one gem, when I can have you stealing any one I want?"

"Well, would you still want that gem?"

"A little."

"Good."

Shadow stopped walking and looked at Silver. "What do you mean good?"

Silver smiled as he pulled a gem out from his quills. However, not just any gem. It was the Flaming Crimson Diamond.

Shadow smirked. "Your powers really do come in handy."

"I know they do," Silver replied, handing the gem to Shadow.

They continued walking. Silver frowned when they started going in the wrong direction.

"Uh, Shadow?" Silver said. "I think we're going the wrong way."

"I know we are," Shadow replied. "I want your help with something."

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

"Shouldn't we be heading back?" Silver asked. "It's really dark out now."

"Why?" Shadow asked. "Are you afraid of the dark or something?"

"No. I think Sonic would be worried about us."

"Sonic doesn't give a fuck about where I go," Shadow replied.

"Oh," Silver said.

"We're here."

They stopped in front a large brick building. It took Silver a few seconds before he realized that it was the bank.

"We're going to rob the bank?" Silver asked.

"Yes," Shadow replied. "But not for the money. There's this one hidden vault with tons of priceless valuables." He smirked. "This is the perfect time to prove your loyalty to me."

Silver nodded. First thing: unlock the door. He focused on the door, and smiled when he heard a soft click.

"Good," Shadow said. "Now disable the cameras."

Silver closed his eyes and concentrated, a green aura appearing around him. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and gave Shadow the ok. Shadow nodded before opening the door and walking inside the bank.

Silver stood outside, waiting. He yelped when Shadow came back out and yanked him inside.

"You're supposed to come in with me, psychic boy," Shadow said, releasing Silver from his grip. "Are you trying to get us caught?"

"You didn't tell me to follow you," Silver replied, walking next to Shadow.

"Anybody with common sense would have followed me without having to be told!" Shadow growled when Silver put out his arm, stopping Shadow. "What now?"

"Do you even know where the vault is?" Silver asked.

"Hmm, let's see," Shadow said sarcastically, "I don't. You want to know why?"

Silver stared at him. The poor psychic hedgehog was only asking a simple question.

Shadow took Silver's blank stare as a sign to continue. "Because the vault's _hidden_!" He rolled his eyes, pushing Silver's arm down and walking past him. "I don't know whether you're being a smartass or a dumbass. I'm leaning more towards dumbass."

"I was just asking a question!" Silver exclaimed, running after Shadow. "You didn't need to be a jackass about it!"

Silver entered the vault room and looked around. _Where'd he go?_ Silver thought. He jumped when Shadow grabbed his arm.

"Come on," Shadow said. "I found the vault."

Shadow led Silver down a lone hallway to a locked door. However, before Silver could use his telekinesis, Shadow kicked the door down.

"Why did you do that?" Silver asked.

"I have to leave a clue somewhere," Shadow replied, smirking.

"A clue?"

Shadow decided to rephrase his sentence. "I have to give them at least one hint so they can figure out that I committed the crime. Them knowing that I committed the crime helps build my reputation."

Silver nodded as they walked inside.

The only thing in the room was a large, navy blue vault.

"This is disappointing," Shadow said, sighing.

"Why?" Silver asked, frowning. "It's a pretty big vault."

"It's not very 'hidden.'"

"Maybe it's not the right vault."

"Let's open it and find out."

Silver used his telekinesis on the vault, and Shadow pulled the door open.

"Wow," both Shadow and Silver said.

Inside the vault were many different dazzling gems and expensive-looking jewelry.

Shadow looked Silver. Silver nodded, picking up the gems and jewelry with his telekinesis. The hedgehogs then left the bank. Silver relocked the door and fixed the cameras.

_Maybe I was wrong about him,_ Shadow thought as they made their way back, careful to use the shadows as cover. _Maybe he does deserve to be on the team…_

* * *

So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Silver: Way to insult me!

Well, you are naïve.

Silver: But you made fun of me for it!

Shadow: I thought the chapter was funny.

Thank you Shadow. I thought it was funny as well.

Silver: You guys are jerks!

*sighs* Please review while I attempt to calm Silver down.


	6. Captured

~Chapter Six: Captured~

"I know you love chilidogs Sonic, but you could at least have bought them. I mean, they were a dollar a piece!" A cobalt hedgehog and purple cat were walking down the street leading to their fake hideout. The sky was turning a light pink, and purple from the rising sun, and the female cat did not look happy with her companion.

"I know Blaze, but I have about twelve of them so…" Sonic held up both his hands, and started to count them. He soon found out that he didn't have enough fingers, and Blaze sweat-dropped, and face-palmed.

"It would be twelve dollars in total, Sonic."

The cobalt hedgehog quickly put his arms back, and turned red in the face. "I knew that!"

The female cat rolled her amber eyes. "Of course you did, Sonic. I just want to let you know that I won't bail you out of jail again."

Sonic ran in front of his companion, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you know how bad it is in jail?" He rapidly shook the poor cat. "They have a toilet in the middle of the room! And some guy used it! I swear I even heard him grunt, and do the second!"

The cobalt hedgehog stopped his shaking, and Blaze glared at him until he let her go. She smoothed out her clothing, and crossed her arms. "That's was too much information." She sighed. "Maybe the new guy will bail you out next time, because Shadow and I are sick of doing it." Sonic's emerald eyes hardened, and he turned around, and started to walk back. Blaze blinked, and jogged over. "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

Sonic kept staring ahead. "I don't trust him."

"Oh really, and why is that?"

The cobalt hedgehog finally turned his head and locked eyes with Blaze. "He's just too innocent!"

A sly smile formed on the purple cat's muzzle. "It wouldn't happen to be because Shadow likes cute guys, would it?"

Sonic turned red, and stopped so suddenly that Blaze almost ran into him. He turned around again, and tried to grab the poor cat again. Blaze had anticipated it this time, and stepped out of reach from Sonic's grabbing hands. His tail twitched in annoyance, and she folded her arms back across her chest. "That's not it, Blaze! He's just… just so… innocent! No one can be that innocent! He's playing all of us, and when he finally shows his true colors I'll be there to save Shadow!" A large smile played across his face, and he even punched the air over his head for dramatic effect.

_Why does Shadow even let idiots like him join?_ She sweat-dropped again, and pushed the other out of her way. Sonic stumbled for a bit, but righted himself. He caught back up to her, and glared at her all the way back to the fake base.

*Crimson Irises and Silver Lining*

"Come on, Shadow! Just let me see them!" Shadow, and Silver had taken the jewels back to Rouge and Knuckles to take care of. The ebony hedgehog had found four golden cuff-lings in the pile, and the middle part seemed to glow whenever chaos energy was near. Silver had instantly taken a liking to them, and the ebony hedgehog knew this, and was playfully keeping them out of reach.

"If you want them so bad use those powers of yours, and take them." Shadow held all four in the air above him with both his hands, and the albino hedgehog uselessly jumped up and down trying to get them. The ebony male was, at least, an inch taller than him, and Silver had no chance of grabbing them without using his telekinesis.

Silver stopped jumping. "Please, give them to me." And he gave the ebony hedgehog his best puppy dog look. Shadow had no snarky comment to this; he stood there, frozen, as Silver very literally looked like a kicked puppy.

"No."

The puppy dog face vanished, and Silver stomped his foot on the ground. "You are such a meanie!" He stuck his tongue out.

Shadow chuckled at the childish performance, and tucked the cuff-lings into his backpack. "I'll give them to you the moment I deem you capable enough of being on our team."

The albino hedgehog pouted, and turned away from his companion. He noticed movement outside his line of vision, and tried to catch what it was. It was too fast for him to catch, and Silver cocked his head to the side. _I wonder what that was?_ He shook his head, and yelped when he felt something pinch his butt. He turned around. "That wasn't funny, Shadow!"

The ebony hedgehog locked eyes with him, and gave the other a questioning look. "What wasn't funny?"

"You just pinched my butt!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! Look, I have a red spot now!" Silver looked down, and gasped when he saw a dart sticking out of his butt. "What is that?" The albino hedgehog went to take it out, when he felt his body getting heavy. "Oh, I don't feel too good." Silver's vision started to see black dots, and he heard someone say his name before he passed out.

"Silver!" Shadow saw his companion fall to the ground, and knew they were in trouble. He heard steps coming from all around him, and got into a fighting stance. Different Mobians and Humans surrounded them, and had both of them lit up with red targeting lights from the guns that they carried.

"Give up, Shadow the Hedgehog. You are outnumbered, outgunned, and your partner is passed out on the ground. How do you expect to get away, and save him at the same time?" The leader of the group stepped forward, and demanded Shadow to stand down.

"Damn it." The ebony hedgehog swore under his breath, and did the only thing he could think of to do. He ran.

*Crimson Irises and Silver Lining*

"What the hell were you thinking?" The G.U.N. Commander yelled at his subordinate. When he was told that they had captured one of Shadow's team, he was over the hill. Now that he was told that the person they had captured was their own officer; he was about ready to kill the leader of the group. "Do you understand what you have just done? All the work that our officer has done is now gone! He won't be able to rejoin them because it would be too obvious he's with us if he suddenly broke free!"

The subordinate being yelled at kept his head down, and looked about ready to pee his pants at the lecture he was getting. The poor guy had expected a raise with his capture, now he would be lucky if he even _kept_ his job.

When the Commander finally finished his lecture he huffed, and exited his office. He walked down a flight of stairs, and ended up in their underground jailhouse. His officer, Silver, was lying in one of the cages, and the Commander was there to let him out. The albino hedgehog couldn't work on the Shadow case any longer, but he could still help out somewhere else, so there was no more use keeping him locked up like this.

He reached the last cage, and gasped. Silver was no longer inside, and instead a letter was in his place. The large human unlocked the door, and took the hand written letter. He smiled at what he saw.

_You may have caught me and my partner off guard this time Commander, but that won't be the case again._

_P.S. Silver says hi._

With a large smile still on his face, the Commander placed the letter in his pocket, and exited the jail. While he was reading the letter he never noticed the black blur that had passed behind him.

**Hey! Silverexorcist here! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Sorry for not saying anything to you guys in my last chapter. I quickly sent the chapter to Sonadowlover121 and had to go pack for camping. XD**

**Silver:**** Who was the black blur?**

**You'll have to keep reading to find out!**

**Silver:**** Awww! You are such a meanie! *Sticks out tongue at me* Hey, where's Shadow?**

**Last time I saw him he was playing James Bond in my bedroom.**

**Silver:**** Is he okay?**

**With Shadow, you never know… X3**

**Please Read and Review everyone!**


	7. Dreams of Absolution

**Hey everyone! Silverexorcist here! If you're wondering why I'm doing this chapter it's because I really wanted to do this one! Sonadowlover121 will be doing the next two chapters by the way. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanted to make it the longest one so far!**

* * *

~Chapter Seven: Dreams of Absolution~

Silver the Hedgehog cracked his amber eyes open, and he reclosed them. He groaned as a small headache formed at the back of his head. The albino got up, and immediately regretted it when his stomach started doing odd flips.

"Take it easy there, Silver." Warm, soft hands pushed him back down, and the albino fell back down on the soft grass underneath him. Silver groaned again as his headache got worse, and the other voice spoke out again. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

"…Headache…" The same hands from before started to rub through his head quills, and Silver sighed in content. A small smile formed on the albino hedgehog's muzzle as the rubbing hands slowly massaged away the pain in his head. Soon, the headache disappeared, and his stomach settled. Silver felt himself drifting off, and cracked his eyes back open. A small 'o' formed on Silver's muzzle as he saw the hands belonged to his boss, Shadow the Hedgehog. He got up, and was happy to find that his stomach stayed settled, and his headache did not return. Shadow's arms returned back to his side, and the ebony hedgehog stared off into the distance. Silver felt weight around both his wrists, and looked down. The golden cuffs that he had wanted so much before were clasped around each wrist. "I thought I was going to get these when you deemed me ready to have them. I don't think getting myself knocked out, and getting captured would get me these in anyway." Silver looked back up at the ebony hedgehog. "So, why did you give me them? At the very least I thought you would leave me or kick me off the team."

The albino heard Shadow chuckle. "You have to learn when someone is teasing you, Silver." The physic hedgehog huffed, and his face turned red in embarrassment. The two sat in silence for a while, just watching the starlit sky above. "Silver," Shadow spoke out.

Said hedgehog turned to look at the other, and noticed that Shadow was still staring off into the sky. "What is it, Shadow?"

"What… what do you think of me?"

"You mean my opinion of you, right?" The ebony hedgehog nodded. "I just think you're a person in dire need of a hug~."

"What?!" Shadow turned, and looked to find a sly smile had taken over the albino hedgehog's face.

Silver wagged his finger at Shadow, "You have to learn when someone is teasing you, Shadow." He giggled, and the ebony hedgehog just looked purely annoyed as his words were used against him. Silver stopped giggling, and looked Shadow straight in the eye. "I think, no, I know you're a nice person, but you have just gone down the wrong path. I think, correct me if I'm wrong, but most people tended to avoid you when you were younger, and that's why you're antisocial, and don't know how to handle social interactions."

Shadow blinked, "Are you sure you're not a police profiler, because you just read me my entire life story when you have barely known me for two days." The ebony hedgehog smirked, and slightly nudged to other playfully.

"What else could it have been?" Silver didn't even dare mention that Shadow was right on the money on him being a profiler. "But I still think you need a hug~."

Silver giggled again, and the ebony hedgehog's smirk got even larger. "As long as you're the one giving it."

The physic hedgehog stopped his giggles, and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by that? I would think you would let Sonic do something like that to you before even thinking of me. I mean, you've know him a lot longer."

Shadow sweat dropped, and had to contain himself from face palming at the naïve albino. He sighed, and returned to staring at the star filled sky above. "Well, you know my story, Silver. However, I know nothing of yours."

"Well…" Silver desperately tried to remember the story that the Commander and him had made up for when Shadow would ask this exact question. "Well, I lived a normal life until my father died of cancer when I was six. My mother was a complete wreck after his death, and was drunk most of the time." Tears sprang to his eyes; his father might not be dead, but both of his parents were drunks, and that was why he had joined the police in the first place. "A friend at high school told me about you, and I was astounded to find that you could already outsmart the police at sixteen years old! I wanted to be just like you; smart, strong, free and most of all, independent."

"Independent?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to rely on my hopeless, drunk mother any longer. I wanted to be doing things that would get me noticed, and to show to the world that I could live on my own, and be free."

Shadow chuckled, "You're a lot like myself, newbie." The ebony hedgehog locked eyes with the other male. "Except you're a lot more girly, and naïve; while I'm more badass, and intelligent."

Silver's face turned red, "You're such a meanie!" The physic hedgehog went to push the other, but lost his balance. He crashed into Shadow, and the both of them took a tumble down the grassy hill. The ebony hedgehog tried to protect the other by using his body as a shield. They slowed down, and stopped at the bottom.

"Are you okay, Silver?"

The albino cracked open his eyes, and blushed as he saw that their noses were touching, and Shadow's warm breath gently hit his face. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine…"

"Are you sure? It seems you have some kind of speech problem, and your face is extremely hot right now." He smirked, and Silver blushed even harder. Shadow noticed that his face got even redder, and his smirk got even larger. "You have to learn when someone is teasing you, Silver."

The albino started to struggle underneath the ebony hedgehog. "You do know that you can get off me now, Shadow." When the other didn't respond, Silver continued. "Can you please get off me?"

"Hmmm? Nah, I'm too comfortable right now to get up." Shadow nuzzled into Silver's neck, and rested his head there.

The physic hedgehog squealed as the other got even closer to himself, and stopped his small struggles. "Wha- What are you doing?"

Shadow raised his head, "Getting what I want, as usual." He softly whispered into the other's ear.

"Wha-" The albino didn't even get one word out as Shadow's lips descended on his. Silver went wide eyed as the ebony hedgehog's hands dug into his head quills, and continued with his kissing.

He closed his eyes, and Silver felt himself returning the kiss. _Why am I doing this? I'm supposed to capture him not fall in love with him! But… it feels so __**right**__. Oh, chaos; what do I do?_

Shadow pulled away, and Silver reopened his eyes. "Relax, Silver; I'm not going to hurt you." Silver's amber eyes lock onto Shadow's blazing ruby ones, and got completely lost in their red hue. He felt like he was hypnotized by those lovely crimson irises, and completely relaxed as Shadow went in for round two.

Both hedgehogs stayed like that for a while before Shadow pulled back, and collapsed next to him. They watched the starlit sky once again, and Silver worked up the courage to speak. "So… so what does this make us, Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog rolled over, and pulled Silver into his waiting arms. "This makes me your boyfriend."

Only one thought occurred to the albino hedgehog. _Oh chaos; what have I gotten myself into this time?_

*Crimson Irises and Silver Lining*

Hours later, soft sunlight hit the face of a quietly sleeping albino hedgehog. He yawned, and nuzzled into the soft blanket surrounding him. Silver heard a muffled groan above him, and his ears twitched at the sound. The albino cracked his eyes open, and saw pure white chest fur attached to an ink black pelt. The events of last night flood back into his head, and he blushed a deep red. Silver tried to wiggle out of the tight grip of his boyfriend, and was disappointed to find that he wasn't going anywhere. "You're way too possessive… even in your sleep."

"No, I just want to hold you in my arms a bit longer." Shadow whispered out above him.

"You were awake the _entire_ time?!" Silver exclaimed.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled, "Of course not. I only woke up a couple minutes ago." Shadow locked eyes with his albino boyfriend. "Then I saw your sweet sleeping face, and couldn't bring myself to move or wake you up."

"You are… you are such a _meanie_!"

Shadow chuckled, "Is that all you can call me?"

Silver blushed even harder. "No… I can call you something else…"

The ebony hedgehog raised an eye ridge. "Like?"

"Well… I can… I can call you… Um…"

This time Shadow laughed at his stuttering boyfriend. "Are you sure you don't have a problem with you brain after that fall down the hill together?"

"Shut up you meanie!"

"I knew you couldn't think of anything else to call me." He smirked, and nuzzled his muzzle back into Silver's neck. "You could always call me Master instead," Shadow whispered out.

"Or I can call you a pervert…" Silver muttered. He pushed Shadow off of him, and got up from the ground. He brushed off the lose blades of grass off of his white pelt, and turned to see that Shadow was doing the same.

Once they were finished Shadow smirked, and encased Silver back into his arms. He, again, nuzzled into the other male's neck. "You could do that… but then I would have to punish you."

"Do you have some kind of neck fetish, Shadow?"

"Maybe…" To prove his point the ebony hedgehog nibbled on Silver's neck. The physic hedgehog squealed, and jumped out of the other's embrace. "Or maybe I know how sensitive your neck area is." Shadow continued, and smirked at the embarrassed hedgehog.

"You are such a meanie." Silver said as he rubbed the slightly tingling spot on his neck that the other had bitten. "Oh, great you gave me a hickey!"

Shadow bursted out laughing at this point, and held out his hand for the other to take. "Come on, we should head back now."

Silver looked at the outstretched hand, then to Shadow, and then back at the hand. He huffed, crossed his arms, and turned his back to the other male. "I don't need my hand held; I'm not a child."

"It's either this or I'll have to carry you back."

He looked at the gloved hand, sighed, and reluctantly slipped his own hand into Shadow's. "Fine…"

The ebony hedgehog smirked, and scooped Silver into his arms, bridal style. "Actually, I think it would be a better idea if I carried you."

"What?!" The albino squirmed in his grasp. "You are such a meanie!" Silver could have gotten out of Shadow's grasp easily if he really wanted to, but… he didn't. He liked the attention the other was giving him, and Silver blushed a deep red.

Shadow started gliding back to the base, and smirked when he saw that Silver had a large blush on his face, and his struggles were turned down a notch. The physic hedgehog looked up, and found the look that he was being given. He sighed as he realized that Shadow had figured out that he was actually enjoying the ride, and blushed even harder.

*Crimson Irises and Silver Lining*

Back at the base, Shadow set his boyfriend back on the ground, and walked inside. Silver had told the other on the way back that he wanted some alone time for a while, and the ebony hedgehog had agreed to let his think things out on his own. The albino walked around the old theater, and sat down on a rusty garbage can. He sighed, and looked up at the pink, and blue sky from the sunrise.

"You're in some pretty hot water right now, hedgehog."

Silver gasped, and jumped out of his seat when a deep voice sounded behind him. He blinked, and pointed at the dark figure. "You're the guy from before with no mouth."

"Is that all you can remember about me? Not even my name, but that _I have no mouth_?" The dark figure sighed, "How Shadow could fall for someone such as you is ridiculous."

"Why is everyone saying that?! What's wrong with me that makes everyone say that?"

The dark figure just shook his head, and then he walked into the light. "My name is Mephiles by the way."

"Okay, no mouth guy. What do you want?"

Mephiles narrowed his eerie green eyes. "I wouldn't mess with me, hedgehog." He smirked, "Because I know your secret."

"M-my secret?" _This guy couldn't possible know I work for the police! I mean, how could he? Just play it cool, Silver. He can't get anything out of you if you act like you have no idea about what he's talking about._ The albino recomposed himself. "My secret? What are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me you weakling! I went to the police station to see if I could dig up any dirt on how to get them off my trail." The darker hedgehog chuckled evilly. "And what do I find, but the biggest jackpot of the century! My biggest rival's new lovebird turns out to be an undercover cop out to get him! Hah!" Mephiles walked up to Silver, and whispered in his ear. "And, as long as you do everything I say, your new boyfriend won't find out a thing."

Silver looked down at the dirty alleyway. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

**My usual cliff hanger ending. XD No one figured out that the black blur was Mephiles! I mean, come on! He's practically almost all black! Oh, well…**

**Silver: ****So Sonadowlover121 is going to be doing the next two chapters, right?**

**Correct!**

**Silver:**** So, what's Shadow doing this time?**

**Shadow:**** My name is Jason Bourne! Not Shadow!**

**Looks like this time he's Jason Bourne from the Bourne movies. I knew I shouldn't have taken him to The Bourne Legacy with me…**

**Shadow:**** Come with me if you want to live, Silver.**

**I thought you were Jason Bourne! Not the guy from the Terminator!**

**Shadow: ****Hasta la vista, baby!**

**Silver: ****No, Shadow; I mean Arnold! Don't kill the author! We need her to keep writing!**

**Shadow:**** I'll be back.**

**I think Shadow is permanently screwed up in the head now…**

**Read and Review everyone!**


	8. Betrayal Gets You Nowhere

Hello, everyone! Sonadowlover back again with chapter eight of Crimson Irises! So sorry about my long period of absence. School started a while ago (August 23, for those who like to be exact ^_^), and I've been dealing with homework and getting over being sick for a week. But I'm back now and, if I disappear again, hopefully, it won't be for long!

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

~Chapter Eight: Betrayal Gets You Nowhere~

The bar was usually crowded and loud in the evening, but tonight Shadow and Silver seemed to be the only customers there. Silver stared at the golden colored liquid in the glass placed before him. He glanced at Shadow.

"Why are we here, again?" Silver asked.

"To relax," Shadow replied.

Silver jumped, his muzzle turning tomato red as Shadow pulled him into a warm embrace.

"You seem tense," the ebony hedgehog mumbled before kissing the base of Silver's neck.

Silver moaned slightly, but quickly pushed Shadow away when he noticed the bartender staring at them.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked, frowning.

"He's staring at us," Silver replied, suddenly finding the ground to be very interesting.

"Do you think I give a fuck about who stares at us?"

"You don't, but I do."

Shadow was about to reply, but stopped when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at who was calling, and sighed.

"Sorry," Shadow said, as he accepted the call.

Silver went back to staring at his untouched alcoholic beverage. _I'll never understand why people love this. It tastes horrible!_

Shadow put his phone away, and stood up.

"I have to go," he said. "Blaze needs my help with something." He looked at Silver, and smirked. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "Or do I have to walk you home?"

"I have psychic powers," Silver replied, grinning. "I think I'll manage."

"I'll see you later, then," Shadow said, giving Silver a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

Silver waited a few minutes before leaving the bar himself.

~Crimson Irises and Silver Lining~

It was a warm fall evening. Every now and then, a lone leaf would come spiraling down from the trees. Silver walked, listening to the crunching leaves as he thought.

_I want you to steal the Ocean Heart Diamond for me._

Mephiles' words kept repeating like a broken record in Silver's head.

_I don't want to follow Mephiles' orders, _he thought. _But he'll expose my true identity if I don't!_

Silver snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was in front of the hideout. He took a deep breath before entering the theater.

"Hello?" Silver called out.

The only response he received was the echo of his voice. Silver sighed.

_I have to do this. I need to in order to keep my cover._

Silver ran to every room, checking each one thoroughly.

_What if they already sold it?_

Silver sprinted pass a room, then suddenly skidded to a stop. He backtracked and peered into the dark room. His eyes widened when he saw something blue shining in a half-covered box near the back. He walked towards it, his golden hues sparkling with curiosity. He pulled the cover of the box, and gasped. There, nestled in a navy blue blanket, was the Ocean Heart Diamond. Silver quickly picked the diamond up and hid it in his quills.

"I did it!" he whispered to himself.

"Well, well, well! Caught in the act!"

A look of horror came across Silver's face when he heard the voice behind him. He whirled around to see none other than Sonic leaning against the doorway, arms folded. Sonic glared at Silver with a look of disgust.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Silver exclaimed.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" Sonic spat as he walked up to Silver. "I don't even know why I begged Shadow to let you join! You have psychic powers. So what?"

"Hear me out for one second, Sonic!"

"I don't want to 'hear you out!'" Sonic held out his hand. "Give me the diamond."

"But, I-"

"Now, Silver!"

Silver dug the diamond out of his quills and dropped it into Sonic's hand. Sonic pushed past Silver, and placed the diamond back into the box.

"Sonic," Silver said.

"How long?" Sonic whispered.

"How long what?"

"How long were you planning on betraying us; stealing from us for your own self-gain?"

"I wasn't betraying you-"

"You should know that betrayal gets you nowhere, Silver!"

"I-"

Sonic held up his hand. "I think I heard enough," he said, sighing. "Why don't you leave? You're no longer welcome here."

* * *

Ohh! Silver's in trouble!

Silver: So I'm off the team? But what about Shadow? He doesn't know I tried to steal the diamond.

Sonic: He won't know until I tell him! *evil laugh*

Sonic has been hanging around Shadow too much. Now he's screwed up in the head, too. :)

Reviews please?


End file.
